Aos quinze
by RaissaRachid
Summary: Trecho do livro Aos quinze por Raíssa RAchid.


Trecho de "Aos Quinze"  
Por Raíssa Rachid.

Escrito no diário

Jaime e um jovem de 24 anos, nao e muito bonito de rosto, mais tem um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer um, tem uma boca muito grande, e um nariz pequeno, seu sobrenome e Ferraz, e filho de um medico boliviano. Eu, Verônica o conheci de vista, nunca me importei muito com ele, certa vez, começaram a mandar mensagens em meu celular, fui olhar de quem era o numero, nao deu outra: Jaime , me mandava mensagens como: "voce esta linda na frente da sua casa", ou "sonhei com voce esta noite". Nao me emportei muito, afinal, ele paquerava a todas as meninas. Isso faz um ano, depois disso comecei a falar com ele pelo MSN a sensaçao de todos os jovens do ano 2004 - 2005, era o lugar onde voce teclava com praticamente todos os amigos, familiares, conhecidos e desconhecidos, era uma beleza ficar no computador so mexendo as teclas, namorando, marcando encontros e outras coisas mais. Nem me lembro como conheci o Jaime, pra falar a verdade nunca fomos apresentados, nao faço a minima ideia de como ele me adicionou em seus contatos do MSN, começamos a teclar, e certo dia eu estava indo para a casa da Vanessa um amiga minha quando ele me ofereceu uma carona estava indo para a academia, ele conhecia o meu pai, com certo medo aceitei, conversamos um pouco e quando fomos falar no MSN outra vez ele disse assim "ainda vamos namorar voce vai ver" eu ri, eu era afim de outro garoto, o nome dele era Matheus , Matheus Tomas era magro, mais musculoso, tinha os olhos super claros e estudava na minha sala, mas o desgraçado era afim de Clivia a garota era simplismente linda, perfeita ate hoje eu tento achar um defeito naquela garota e por mais que eu tente nao consigo, loira, magra, pernas grossas, bunda durinha, sem celulite, estria, espinha ou outro efeito hormonal mais, encantadora, inteligente, simpatica, modesta, rica, elegante e outros adjetivos positivos mais. Era covardia voce competir com ela por um menino, mais ela nao tava nem ai pra ele, Bingo, pelo menos isso, mais havia outro obstaculo: o primo de Matheus era super apaixonado por mim. Era claro que Matheus nunca iria furar o olho do Jorge, mais essa historia eu conto outra hora. Voltando ao Jaime, eu queria esquecer o Matheus, e acabei aceitando a ficar com o boliviano Jr, ele era simplismente fofo, marquei um cineminha, a Nathalia foi junto comigo, para minha mae nao desconfiar de nada, combinamos as seis e meia na casa dela, eu queria que aquela noite fosse perfeita. tomei um banho de oleo de amendoas, e me perfumei toda para ele, quando ele chegou na casa da Nathy eu estava mexendo no Pc eu o abracei ele era realmente fofo, como a Nathy havia me dito, ah, fomos em seu carro, um fiat, ele ate que era arrumadinho, tinha ar-condicionado e tudo. Chegando ao cinema, ele pagou as entradas e escolhemos assistir O Chamado Dois, o filme chato, mais a Nathy resolvel assistir Star Wars e deixou a gente sozinho na outra seçao, melhor pra mim a coitada ia ficar segurando vela eu num ia beijar ele legal, começamos a conversar no meio do filme, e nos beijamos, o filme acabou e esperamos a Nathy dentro do carro dele ficamos la, nossa a noite foi perfeita, nos beijamos e ele era realmente um rapaz agradavel de ficar, num era tao bonito, mais tinha uma labia, era cheiroso e como, e era musculoso, o que eram aqueles musculos me da falta de ar, em lembrar de mim nos braços deles, a diferença de idade nem contava muito, o cara era praticamente dez anos mais velho que eu eu tinha quinze. Pedofilia pura veio! Eu deixei meu anel com ele, para me certificar que iria ve-lo mais vezes, nos viamos dia sim dia nao, sempre ficavamos no carro dele. No segundo encontro a mae da Nathy nos viu juntos e me deu um monte de conselhos que eu resolvi seguir, eu continuo ficando com ele, mas eu to curtindo ele pow, ele e muito fofo e quanto a Matheus... Que se foda! Eu nao quero mais ele, me desencantei por ele, vi que nao basta so um par de olhos claros pra me agradar, e impressionante eu so fico com homens feios, acho que dos onze que ja fiquei apenas dois eram bonitos. Mais os feios sao os mais agradaveis, mais cheirosos, eu falo isso porque o Matheus tem um bafo que credo, eca, sou me vezes o almofadinha do Jorge, ou melhor fico com qualquer um a ter que ficar com o Matheus nao gosto mais dele, tenho abuso dele, o Jaime e encantador, e como!


End file.
